The Last Sheik
by PerilousBog
Summary: The Uzumaki Clan was a descendent of the ancient Sheikah tribe of hyrule. Naruto Uzumaki being the last of his clan and tribe must carry on their legacy while also trying to destroy the Akatsuki and change the world for the better. Naruto/Hinata/Konan. Sheik based Naruto. Super strong, eventual godlike Naruto. Chakra Chains/Seal Master/Kenjutsu/Taijutsu Master Naruto.
1. Change and Departure

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto or Legend of Zelda.

00000000

Chapter 1: Change and Departure

00000000

Naruto looked up at a stark white ceiling. He was in the hospital...again. He had just came back from trying to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha his former bestfriend. He didn't know why his 'bestfriend' would shove not one, but TWO Chidoris through his chest. In another universe he would have forgiven Sasuke and still tried to foolishly persue him. He was done.

He was vaguely aware that his hospital room door had opened. His un-invited guest was none other then Tsunade Senju, The 5th Hokage.

"You're lucky for your 'tenant' brat. Had he not healed your wounds you would have most certainly kicked the bucket." Stated Tsunade sternly. She got no response.

Naruto continued staring at the ceiling. He said not a word, and was just letting it flow past him. He was ignoring her to get his thought process in line. He didn't care what she stated or assumed about him or his choices. So he continued to stare at the ceiling.

Tsunade seeing no response was getting angry. This brat was ignoring her. "NA-RU-TO you better answer me NOW!!" The slug sannin said as threatening as she could. Her voice along with medium ammounts of KI to try and get his attention.

Naruto gave no reaction. He just continued to stare at the ceiling. Tsunade just sighed and left the room. Jiraiya who had been secretly watching from outside the window was frowing in thought. Sasukes betrayal must have hit him harder then he thought.

"Hey brat." Jiraiya greeted the young blonde only to get the same silent treatment. He took the time to look at the blonde more thoroughly. He nearly gasped in shock at what he saw in the blondes eyes. They held no innocence or happiness that they used to hold. They now were blank like what you would see from someone who was 'trained' by the war hawk Danzo Shimura.

He shuddered when he saw those eyes. He just settled for sitting in the window seal. That was all ruined when the door was slammed open and in came an angry bubblegum pink haired Sakura Haruno.

"NARUTO-BAKA!!!! YOU PROMISED TO BRING SASUKE-KUN BACK TO ME!!" Shrieked the angry girl until she overstepped her boundaries and punched the already injured blonde in the face breaking his nose and busting his lip. Jiraiya jumped off his window ledge and restrained the girl.

"You need to leave little girl before you get hurt." Threatened Jiraiya coldly. Sakura flinched and ran out of the door as fast as she came in. Jiraiya sighed he certainly wasn't expecting that little soap opera.

He looked at his godson and saw that he made no physical indication of being in pain. He was just blank. No emotion, and No reaction whatsoever.

"Whenever you get out of here we will be going on a 3 year training trip alright?" Jiraiya said to his godson only to get silence in return. He sighed and jumped out the window and onto the rooftops.

(1 Day Later)

Naruto was finally released from the hospital. He trudged to the front gate where Jiraiya had said to meet him.

He waited for 3 hours. Normally he would be angry and cursing up a storm, but he was just watching the tree leaves blowing in the wind.

Jiraiya had been there for 2 hours watching his godson. He was expecting Naruto to lash out at the air around him. His expectations weren't met. He wanted to hear Naruto call him 'Ero-sennin' again. He sighes as he dropped his cloak jutsu.

"Why haven't you packed anything brat?" Jiraiya asled curiously seeing no bag on his students back.

"I have nothing to pack." Naruto stated monotonously. Jiraiya flinched at that tone. He then sighed and walked down the dirt road with his student walking in step with him. Naruto never noticed a pair of lavender orbs watch him go sadly.

(3 Days Later)

Naruto was laying on his hotel bed. Where was his sensei at? Well he said he had to go meet up with a 'contact' which was more or less going to peek on the local hot springs. Naruto decided to leave if he was going to be left by himself during these three years, then he didn't need hindrances like Jiraiya weighing him down.

He dug into the sannins bag for his portfolio and any other items that could be used to track him. Without so much as a worry he left the hotel taking his time.

(2 Hours Later)

Naruto was deep in a forest. He felt something calling him here. So naturally with nothing better to do he answered the call. He trudged through brush and branches until he got closer to where the feeling was getting stronger.

About another 10 minutes of walking he came across an ordinary tree. Well he saw a symbol of an eye that had a drop going from the bottom lid and 3 triangles posing as eyelashes. He touched the symbol and felt a pull on his soul as if reading him.

After about 5 minutes of standing there the tree opened up enough for one person to fut through with a small spiral staircase leading down. He went down the stairs after the opening closed it was dark at first but as he travelled further down the stairs it started to get brighter.

He finally made it down the stairs and gasped in shock at what he saw. It looked a giant wood cabin with a mix of stone. What really caught his attention was all the scrolls in a giant bookshelf and an outfit fitting on a manican.

 **(A/N: Picture Sheiks outfit in red and black)** He also saw a tanto in the same color. He looked at a certain picture. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the name.

 _Kushina Uzumaki_

She had red hair that was braided and at the end was wrapped in bandages with a little spear at the end. She also had this outfit on that was on the manican. He looked at the outfit and saw a seal that adjusts to the users size and build.

He also saw a letter addresses to him.

 _Dear Sochi_

 _Hey Sochi. My name is Kushina Uzumaki and i'm you kaa-san. I know me and_ him _left you by yourself but i figured i could leave you with all of this since it is your heritage from my side of the family._

 _You see i come from the Uzumaki clan which are descendants of the Shiekah Tribe thousands of years ago. You and your children must carry on our legacy Naruto an know that i will always love you._

 _Love Kaa-san_

Naruto shed tears for the first time since he was young. He had a mom that loved him! He was also apart of a clan as well as an ancient tribe. He was going to learn everything in this library and master it for his mother. He then noticed something else on the letter.

 _P.S If you've learned the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu then you should know that whatever the clone does you receive its memory and experience._

Naruto wanted to slap himself. How could he have not known this! I mean he spams them like there going out of style!! He shrugged, At least he has that information now. He made a familiar cross hand sign and created 200 clones.

"Alright i want 100 of you to practice Tree climbing and water walking but be careful to not get caught by anyone. The other hundred read eerything on that bookshelf while i check the rest of the place out and work on my training schedule.

A chorus of "Hais" was his response as they went off to do there own thing. There waa just one thing to do. He bit his thumb and flipped through handsigns.

" **Summoning Jutsu."** Said Naruto as he slammed his hand down to summon Gamakichi his personal summon.

" **Yo. Naruto what's up?"** Said the little orange toad. Naruto looked down and saw his summon had gotten a tad bit bigger since the chunin exams standing up to his thighs.

"I need you to relay a message to your father. Tell him under no circumstances is he to tell Jiraiya about my whereabouts. Can you do that?" Naruto asked the toad.

" **Yeah, but why did you run away from Jiraiya? I thought he was going to train you?"** Naruto scoffed at that.

"Oh please. That pervert cares more about his 'research' then making me stronger to fight the Akatsuki or protect myself." Stated Naruto. Gamakichi nodded knowing all about Jiraiyas habits from his father.

 **"All right well just be careful okay?"** Said the taod as he stuck his fist out for a fist bump. Naruto smiled a tiny smile, and met his fist with his own.

"Yeah i will. Ja ne." Naruto said as the toad poofed back to his world. He sighed as he began writing his training schedule. That was before the clones he made read all the scrolls dispelled all at once giving him a massive headache, causing him to pass out.

(The Next Day)

Naruto woke up with a groan and what felt like a hangover. His head was theobbing so hard it felt like Tsunade used him for a punching bag.

He sorted out all the memories of his clones, and noticed the fighting style of the Sheikahs relied on extreme flexibility and speed. It also relied on precise striking that reminded him of the fightsing style Hinata and Neji used. He then started to stretch so he could be limber enough to do the torturous excercises.

It was going to be a long 3 years.

 **End of Chapter.**


	2. The Return

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto or Legend of Zelda.

 **WARNING:** Will be a Time-Skip in this chapter.

Pairings: Naruto x Hinata x Konan

000000000

Chapter 2: The Return

000000000

(3 Years Later)

Naruto had trained hard in the hideout. He was now garbed in his Sheik uniform with the turban and red scarf wrapped around the bottom part of his face. His hair had grown to waist length, with bangs framing his handsome face and a part covering his left eye. It was also done in a braided ponytail with the bandages and spike at the end.

His body had also grown from being 4'5" to 6'0" on the dot. His muscles we're very defined but not bulky. He also had his mothers tanto strapped to the back of his waist sideways for easier access. He learned and created a few jutsu and discovered he had Chakra Chains.

He learned to control an master his chains before working on anything else. Reason being as he didn't want to lose control over them and hurt one of his friends.

He didn't know more then 20 jutsu but he made up for it with all of the things he learned from the Shiekah tribe. His Taijutsu and Weaponry was beyond Kage level as was his Chakra Chains. His Ninjutsu being a solid high jonin as well as his Genjutsu dispelling. He was also proud to know he was a seal master better then his father and Jiraiya combined.

Being an Uzumaki he had a high affinity for Fuinjutsu. The thing that took the longest was getting his handwriting to be perfect which he had to do on his own. Having no one to teach you basic skills like that tend to hinder you.

His speed was unmatched seeing as his fighting style relied heavily on that as well as precise strikes and EXTREME flexibility. He also trained with the toads the last 6 months to learn Senjutsu. He suprised all those watching his progress by not only getting it within a few months but mastering it as well.

Safe to say he was just above Kage level with all of his combined strengths. The Kyubi was another story. The fox had been very stubborn and hateful to Naruto. He always made a point of telling him so whenever he went into his mindscape.

He didn't see that changing for awhile. Maybe whenever a situation that called for the both of them to cooperate together. That was a very BIG 'if'.

Naruto was also very bright due to reading about human anatomy for his senbon and chakra chains. He decided to read about the 'birds and bees'. Safe to say he was blushing like a tomato for a few days. He also read about controlling his emotions and about the human brain, and it's functions.

He also noticed how big of dense idiot he was when he never noticed Hinata had a crush on him. Everyone else noticed it but him. In a way it kind of hurt his pride. He always prided himself on reading people, but hey no sense on whining about it now. He was going to take the beautiful Hyuuga heiress out on a date whenever he got back.

He left the hideout and made sure to add blood seals for extra security to keep EVERYTHING out. That included a certain black and white parasite humanoid.

"Well time to go back home." Naruto said in a deep voice. He made sure he had everything in his storage seal on his hand before he took off with a sonic boom towards Konoha.

 **With Jiraiya**

Jiraiya was in pain. Why you may ask? Well lets recap shall we?

 _(Flashback)_

 _"WHAAAATTTT?!?!?!?!"_ _Came a furious screech of one Tsunade Senju after Jiraiya returned without Naruto._

 _"Tsunade-hime let m-me explain." Jiraiya desperately tried to reason with the furious elder blonde. Only for her to get even angrier. Poor Jiraiya._

 _"You can tell it all...TOO MY FISTS!!!!" She roared the last part as she smashed her fist into his private sanctuary eliciting a womanly scream that echoed throughout the village._

 _(Flashback End)_

That was pretty much why he was here. Tsunade had called him 'Irresponsible' and 'Good-for-Nothing Pervert' before beating him black and blue. Shizune happened to be his saving grace and calming down the angry blonde.

He was also furious with Naruto for leaving. Why would he leave? Did he not deem him competent enough to train him? He was a sannin, and He trained the 4th Hokage Aka Narutos father. He thought maybe Naruto would appreciate it. Apparently he needed to stop having such high expectations.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto arrived at the gates seiing Izumo and Kotetsu sleeping. He had a huge sweatdrop seeing the two 'Eternal Chunins' sleeping on the job. He thought maybe they we're part Nara.

He shrugged before vanishing in an afterimage.

He arrived at Hokage tower to check in with Tsunade. He entered the building and vanished to the office door. He knocked once and heard a loud "Enter!".

He opened the door and saw Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura and Jiraiya in the office.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked curiously not recognizing the outfit.

"Im hurt. After three years i didn't think I'd be forgotten." Naruto said as he removed the turban and pulled down his scarf showing his spikey long blode hair and handsome whiskered face.

"N-naruto?" Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura all said with blushes on their face. Naruto nodded with an emotionless expression on his face.

"So. What's up with the weird clothes?" Asked Sakura. Only to freeze in place when Naruto turned his cold eyes and locled them with her jade ones. Sakura had never felt so afraid.

"It's only weird to those who aren't serious about their profession." Naruto stated motioning to herself. Sakura was dressed more to impress then to actually be a ninja. His uniform was dark red and black with Shiekah eye symbol on the front in red outlines. Hers was bright pink, grey and a lighter red. She also didn't cover her bright pink hair with anything. She still used her headband as a hair accessory instead of a forehead protecter like it was made for. (I mean it saved Kabutos life when he was facing Shizune).

Tsunade now completely aware who was in front of her smashed her fists into her desk. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE JIRAIYA!?!" Tsunade yelled at the blonde. Naruto turned to look the elder blonde in her eyes making her feel naked the way his eyes bore into her as if reading her soul.

"I simply trained on my own for 3 years. If i had stayed with him, he would have only refined my taijutsu, taught me how to perfect the rasengan, and forcefully try and master a few century's old tailed beasts chakra who didn't want to cooperate. I would have been low chunin at best if i had stayed with him." Naruto stated as Jiraiya flinched as he pointed everything out to a T.

"JIRAIYA!!! I thought i told you make him strong. Was that all you we're going to teach him?!?!" She yelled at the white haired sage.

"That would have been enough." Jiraiya said in his own defense.

"Enough for what? To fight a group of S-rank missing nin who's objective is to capture me at all costs? All they would have to do was slap a supression seal on me if i tried to use the foxes chakra. Im also sure that since you left me alone they could've captured me while you we're doing your 'research'. Naruto said with no emotions but you could hear an edge in his voice.

Tsunades eyes held absolute murder for the poor bastard who locked with them, AND that poor bastard happens to be Jiraiya. His screams could be heard all over the village for a second time today.

Ignoring the beaten pulp that was once Jiraiya.Tsunade decided to get down to business.

"Now that; that is over. I've decided to test you and Sakura-" She was cut off when Naruto held up hand.

"For one. You don't need to test _her_ since you trained her. I'm pretty sure you know what she is capable of. Two. Tell Kakashi to get in here since he isn't doing a big job trying to hide from me." Naruto stated as he looked Tsunade dead in the eyes casuing her to shiver. She didn't thing she would ever get used to that.

Kakashi was shocked as he came in the window. Naruto had grown. He looked exactly like his father facial features and all. He also noted his attire and took notice of the compact muscles that we're tense. That was good it meant he was always alert. His muscles also showed he was for speed and flexibility. His tanto suggested he was good at Kinjutsu.

"Well i still want Sakura to be tested. Even if i know what she's capable of her jonin sensei needs to know also since your team will be reformed with a new member." Tsunade said as Naruto nodded with a blank look. Oh how she missed that foxy grin of his.

"Meet at training ground 7 tomorrow at 10 or else." She directed the last part at Kakashi who looked sheepish with an eye smile.

(The Next Day)

All the 'Rookie 11' and their jonin senseis had arrived, and suprisingly Kakashi did as well. There was only one person excited to see Naruto more then the others. That was Hinata. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her midnight blue hair flowed down her back with bangs framing her beautiful face. She wore a lightee jacket that covered a mesh undershirt with a pair of D-cup breasts underneath. She wore ninja pants that went down half her shin and high heel ninja sandles.

They we're all waiting for Naruto, Tsunade and Jiraiya. About 10 more minutes oassed before the Hokage and Jiraiya areived in a swirl of leaves.

"Where's Naruto Hokage-sama?" Asked Kakashi. If his student got to be late then life just wasn't fair.

Tsunade looked around only to not see Naruto anywhere. "I'm not sure." She said honestly. Until a sonic boom echoed throughout the training field. They all whipped around and seen a figure in a tight dark red elastic mixed with mesh bodysuit, and a chest clothe with shoulder guards that were black lined with red. The design on the front of the clothe was strange. They also noticed he had tape around all on his fingers leaving the tops and middle exposed. He wore a black turban and dark red scarf that acted as a covering for the lower part of his face. He had long blonde hair braided into a ponytail with banges around the middle of the braid with a spikey metal end at the end of the bandages. He also had electric blue eyes though only one was seen since part of his hair covered his left one.

"Alright lets get this over with." Naruto said as looked everyone over before his eyes settled on Hinata. She had definitely grown into a beautiful young woman. He would make up all those times being dense and take her out somewhere special.

"N-naruto?" Asked pretty much every single person sans Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Sakura.

"Yea?" Naruto said as he looked at them with his only exposed eye. He could tell they all grew strong. Maybe around high chunin. He was above kage level since he had much more dangerous foes after him.

"Wow you changed." They all said. Naruto just continued to stare at them impassivly.

"Lets hurry up and administer the test. I have to find a new place to live as well as shopping for food and furniture today." Said Naruto boredly.

Tsunade nodded. "Alright Kakashi and Sakura lets get to it." They both nodded as they went into the field. Naruto observed both of them boredly. Sakura was still weak, the way she carried herself with arrogance as she sauntered onto the field spoke for that. Kakashi wasn't any stronger from the time he left.

"Just so you know Kakashi. I wont be using and Nin or Genjutsu my Taijutsu is above kage level." Naruto stated getting an amused look from Kakashi.

"Ma ma Naruto no need to get ahead of yourself. I know you trained with Jiraiya-sama-" He was cut off when Naruto snorted.

"Is that what you think? I surpassed that pervert as it is. I had no choice but to. I have an organization of S-rank missing nin after me so i decided to air on the side of caution." Naruto stated.

"Anyway. Hajime!" Tsunade yelled.

Naruto wasted no time vanishing in multiple afterimages crisscrossing in Kakashis line of sight. That was until they all started to run around him making it look like there was multiple copies of himself.

"Shadow Clones Naruto?" Kakashi askes with a sweatdrop.

Meanwhile Gai was shocked. 'AFTERIMAGES!?!? Not even i am that fast. Neither was the 4th Hokage in pure speed.'

"Oh Kakashi you have so much to learn." Narutos voice projected all around him. Until Kakashi was kicked up into air. The real Naruto appeared above him twisting his body around multiple times before grabbing Kakashis vest and maneuvering his body under him and slamming him into the ground.

With an impressive diplay of acrobatics he corckscrewed flipped off of Kakashis prone body.

Everyone was in a state of shock, and some girls we're jealous of his flexibility. He had taken down Kakashi in less then a minute. Sakura was a little upset she didn't get to showcase her skills. While she was sulking Kakashi was having a hard time breathing as well as trying to figure out what happened just now. So he was expecting Naruto to be brash and charge right in, but his expectations weren't met apparently.

Naruto meanwhile was brushing off stray dust on his uniform. He knew Kakashi wouldwouldn't train since he relied to much on his Sharingan like any other Uchiha did. Almost like he relied on the foxes chakra to bail him out of sticky situations.

"So how was that? Did my display please you Tsunade-sama?" Naruto drolled on. Tsunade was in shock to even answer.

"U-u-uh y-yeah?" Tsunade replied patheticly. Until she snapped out of her shock. "Well anyway. How about you take off your head coverings and show everyone you're back?" She asked the younger blonde as he nodded. He removed his turban first and then pulled the scarf down revealing his handsome whiskered face framed by two jaw length bangs as well as a part covering his left eye. Immediately all the girls had full-body blushes.

"Now that our 'reunion' is over i have places to be, but first." He said before he vanished in front of Hinata and kissed her passionately and vanished again. Everyone was shocked at how fast everything happened. Hinata didn't know how to take it and the poor girl fainted.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto had just finished buying some land in the village. Since his parents house was destroyed in the Kyubi attack 16 years ago. So he decided to build a new home for himself and any other woman he decides to marry.

He memorized plans for a 20 bedroom japanese mansion, and began to buy all the supplies. He made about 1,000 clones to help with the construction. It would take about 5 weeks to build the place not counting landscaping and if he wanted to build a pool.

(6 Weeks Later)

After his mansion was build and secured with seals of all kinds to protect it from natural disasters and or stupid people wanting to vandalize his home. While his clones worked he talked more with Hinata apologizing about how dense he was for not noticing she had a crush on him.

She accepted his apology and they began to date. During those 6 weeks together they we're officially a couple. Hinata had even started staying with him during the days to train.

He helped her with her fighting style since it didn't fit her. He told her to use her flexibility instead of being more defensive like the Hyuuga taijutsu style required. He also taught her a few water jutsu. The **Water Wall** and **Water Clone** techniques we're a big help. The **Water Wall** helped with defense, and the **Water Clone** helped her develope her new style quicker due to them being better sparring partners.

All in all she was so happy. She was with the man she loved and she would be strong to fight with him on equal grounds one day.

 **Akatsuki Hideout**

"It's time to start collecting the jinchuriki." Stated a man with orange hair and purple ringed eyes.

"So it's that time hn." Said a feminine blonde man.

"We should just sacrifice them to jashin-sama." said a crazed white haired man.

"Shut up Hidan." Said a dark skinned man with stitches on his body and green eyes.

The only quiet ones we're Itachi Uchiha, Sasori, Kisame and Konan.

"Our plan for peace will be fulfilled." Said the orange haired man before they all flickered out of existence.

 **Chapter 2 End.**


	3. Rescue The Kazekage & Omake

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto or Lengend of Zelda.**

 **Note:** Hey guys. Im glad you like my story, it really makes me feel better about writing more as well as coming up with new story ideas. Now for Naruto being godlike? Maybe later on during the Pein invasion it all depends. He will be godlike in certain areas like Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu, and Weapons. He won't be spamming all kinds of S-rank jutsu or use Genjutsu aside from dispelling them. The pairing is finalized at Naruto/Hinata/Konan/Kurenai. I really don't want to overwhelm myself with too many pairings. If i did then their relationship wouldn't make sense at all.

 **Narutos Stats:** **(1-10)**

 **Taijutsu: 10**

 **Genjutsu:** Can only dispell

 **Ninjutsu: 6**

 **Fuinjutsu: 10**

 **Bokijutsu: 10**

 **Narutos Abilities**

 **Chakra Chains - A special ability granted by the Uzumaki that allow them to shape their dense chakra into weapons, armor, ect.**

 **Dins Fire - Passed down by his ancestor Zelda. Dins Fire can create a dome around it's caster to expand and burn anything in it's path.**

 **Farores Wind - Passed down by his ancestor Zelda. Is a spell that can be used to teleport if you have been there before and left a "beacon" to guide you there.**

 **Nayrus Love - Also passed down by his ancestor Zelda. Creates an unbreakable barrier around the caster. Can only last up to 5 minutes before it needs to be recharged.**

 **Holy Weapons - Naruto was granted the ability to use the essence of the Triforce of Wisdom since he is the last Hylian. Grants him the ability to transform any weapon into one that can destroy someone with an evil heart.**

 **0000000000**

 **Chapter 3:** Rescue The Kazekage

 **0000000000**

Naruto sighed as he stepped into shower. He was finally for the first time in his life able to take a hot shower. If it wasn't for the fox he was sure he would've had hypothermia. He was in a way grateful to the fox. Why? Well even if he was stuck inside of him against his will, he still healed him when the villagers ruthless attacks began. The fox had also saved his life in pretty much all of his fights. Haku, Orochimaru, Neji, Gaara, Kabuto, Itachi, Kisame, and Sasuke.

He sighed again. He ever wondered what the fox was like before all of humanity gave in to their stupidity. He really wanted to befriend the fox despite their rocky past. He felt that the Kyubi was just misunderstood. After all he has lived for hundreds if not thousands of years by himself. If anyone needed a friend or decent company it would be the fox.

After his lovely shower he went dowstairs to eat some breakfast. He really wanted to rebuild the Shiekah tribe. He knew Hinata loved him and he loved her just as much, but he would need to at least take another lover or two to help with this. He would love them all equally of course. He never believed in favoritism considering nobody ever favourited him anyway.

After making a healthy breakfast of rice and steamed vegetables along with some milk he sat down and ate. He also didn't know what to think about his new team. Sakura she was alright although still annoying as ever. The new guy however was a little queer and in more ways then one. First off the guy shows up out of no where in the middle of the village to challenge him, and that ended up with said kid being thrown into several trees with a punch to the face. Secondly he had some weird fixation with the male reproductive organ. He was also very rude to everyone coming up with demeaning names for them. He called Sakura flatchested or ugly aside from the first actually being the truth. He called Kakashi cornfield scarecrow or failure. Then he had the stones to call Naruto dickless. Suffice to stay after what Naruto did the women on that street we're left with huge nosebleeds and blissful wet dreams.

Aside from the annoying new member of the team everything went great so far. He didn't have to do anymore D-rank missions (*cough* chores *cough*). He practically avoided all of the Rookie 11 aside from Hinata and Kurenai. To be blunt everyone else annoyed him. Kibas cockiness, Shinos monotonic responses, Shikamarus laziness and sarcastic demeanour, Ino and Sakuras loud mouths, Chojis lack of manners when eating, Lee was okay, Tentens fangirl obsession with Neji, and Neji was alright.

He was proud of controlling his emotions. Otherwise they're would be some new names on the memorial stone.

Shaking his head of these thoughts he decided to get dressed in his usual gear. Today he had a special mission. Which was to go to Suna and retrieve the Kazekage or better known as Gaara. His best friend had been captured after a valiant effort to fight off two of the Akatsuki. He understood the reason why a Kage must protect his village. Reasons he could care less for now. He had a new goal in life to achieve.

The Hokage position just wasn't for him. Even if he has the power of a Kage and above he just didn't want to sacrifice his friends or family for the village for any reason. After he was geared up he headed towards Hokage tower.

 **Hokage Tower**

"I'm here Tsunade-sama." Said Naruto as he came in with his gear on. She acknowledged him with a nod, and a small sad smile with the way he addressed her. Even when she hated it, she loved it when he called her 'Baa-chan'.

"Right. Anyways. We've gotten a report from Suna. Gaara has been captured by the Akatsuki." She said. Everyone looked at Naruto as if expecting some kind of outburst. Naruto just stared impassivly at them all. He did care that Gaara was captured and possibly dead, but what good would throwing a fit like a child do?

"Well i want Team 7, 8, and 10 for this mission. You are to rescue the Kazekage at all costs. Now get to it." She ordered as they all left respectively.

She sighed as she pulled out a bottle of sake. 'I miss the old you. Naruto' She thought sadly before gulping down the bottle.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto sighed in frustration as Sai kept observing him. He was ready to tear the pale bastards face off and stick an explosive tag on what was left. He shook his head to clear those darker thoughts. They were on a mission. As long as Sai didn't do anything out of protocol then he would live... for now.

He looked towards his Girlfriend who gave him a sweet smile. He returned it with an eye smile. He was glad this was a joint mission. Otherwise he might as well have gone insane. He looked at Team 8's jonin sensei and couldn't help but to admire her beauty.

While he was committed he knew that sooner or later the council would spring the CRA on him. Not that he minded in the least as long as he got to choose his own wives. He didn't want to be in a loveless relationship with some unknown woman who just wanted to be his seed carrier.

He shuddered at that thought. He also looked at Team 10's jonin sensei. He was a tall man with a scruffy beard with matching spikey brown hair, and a cigarette in his mouth. He always found those things disgusting. He always had heightened senses, and so something like burning tobacco was always bad on his nose.

He figured that they we're all here for a reason. Team 10 were to neutralize the Akatsuki members. Team 8 we're to track them. Team 7 we're the heavy hitters to do the most damage. Though he had a feeling he would be doing all the heavy hitting.

He didn't want to show more skill then what was absolutely necessary. He didn't need the extra attention on himself. Especially since Danzo's little spy was watching him intently. He may have to kill the pale bastard after all. He knew Kakashi would most likely help with the tracking due to his dog summons and his sharingan. Provided he's the only one in the village currently who has one aside from a certain cripple.

(Time Skip)

They finally arrived at the Akatsuki hideout. It was nothing special. Just some random cave filled with furniture and all other kinds of household items. Not something he would call 'Home' , but hey he lives in a tree for 3 years so he wasn't complaining.

He also noticed only 2 Akatsuki members left. Which led him to believe that this was a set-up. Deidara Iwas mad bomber. He was wanted for bombing the Tsuchikages tower with said Kage still in it. Also he is very deranged with it comes to blowing shit up.

Sasori of the red sands. A master puppeteer and also very adept in poisons. He was wanted for the mysterious 'Disappearance' of the Third Kazekage as well as killing some chunin before that incident.

Both were high S-rank missing ninja of their respective villages. They also held the lifeless body of Gaara the Godaime Kazekage. His comrades we're expecting him to lash out and get angry, but to their suprise he just looked everywhere trying to look for any exits should things go south. He saw a few openings nothing to major but enough to get someone out should the time call for it. He observed the cave more looking for ways to incorporate it should he be put on the defensive. He saw a few blindspots and nooks that weren't visible to the naked eye. Though his eyes we're better then a normal persons.

He sighed inwardly. He didn't think Gaara of all people would be defeated so easily IN THE DESERT! The guy can control sand better then his father for crying out loud! He was also the container for the sand spirit himself. Naruto didn't even think Gaara considered going into his full Biju mode. If he had done that from the start they wouldn't even be here now.

He would soon find out about all of this soon. Gaara was a stubborn bastard he could atest to that. So there's no way that this blonde transgender could be him. He must have been pushed to be beaten like that. Which brought him back to 'Why the fuck didn't Gaara transform' He had full control over his tailed beast why didn't he use it? He was sprung out of his thoughts when he saw Deidara trying to leave the cave.

He would've been successful had Naruto not grabbed him with a golden chakra chain. Everyone around him gasped. Not suprising it's not everyday a chain just suddenly pops out of ones body and grabbing an S-rank missing nin as if he was a child throwing a tantrum.

"You know? I really wish you would make this easy. Then again where's the fun in that?" Naruto said calmly, but you could here could feel the ice in his voice. The temperature started to drop so low any little bits of wawater froze instantly. The murderous aura that surrounded Naruto was suffocating. Sasori was on the ground with everyone else.

"Hn. You talk a big game Kyubi brat. Nothing compares to my AR-" He was cut off. Literally. His head fell off his shoulders and rolled infront of an unsurprised Sasori. Everyone was once again shocked. Naruto had just killed without remorse. Why did he do that?

"Naruto-baka why did you kill him!?!?!" Sakura screeched the blonde. Only to just realize that he ignored her and picked up Gaaras body.

"Watch the body. This won't take very long, and besides i'm ready to get home and take a nice long nap." Said Naruto as he stifled a yawn. He was tired. The trip here was boring and having to watch out for "Sai the penis guy" and "Sakwhora" for the entire length of the trip tends to put a giant strain on ones patience.

Naruto engaged all of Sasoris puppets. Cutting them down with his chains. He channeled wind chakra into them to increase the cutting power to mow them all down like toothpicks.

About 100 puppets later Naruto was infront of Sasori. "Well it looks like the end of the line for you. Whenever you see Deidara in hell. Tell him i said he's still a tranny." Naruto said as he held up the Dragon hand sign.

 **"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs"** Naruto called out his jutsu calmly as he watched the flames engulf the puppet user. No part of him was spared all had burned to ash. He saw no reason to desecrate Sasoris puppet body for his or anyone else's personal use. So he gave a prayer to two fallen missing ninja out of respect for the dead.

He turned to the rest of the group. They all had comical wide eyes and jaws hitting the ground. He would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. He saw Chiyo hovering over Gaaras body releasing a green light. He knew what she was doing. He also knew she didn't have the chakra to continue the jutsu.

He walked over and crouched down on the other side of his best friends body. He hovered his hands over Chiyos and gave her more chakra to finish the jutsu. She was suprised and saw Narutos eyes that held a look of gratitude for what she was doing. She smiled gently at the young boy helping her.

Naruto watched as she finished her jutsu all the life leaving her body. He also saw Gaaras body gaining more color, and much to his relief saw the stead rising and falling of his chest indicating he was infact alive. He stared at Gaara sleeping peacefully for what might have been the first time since he was born. His friend look so peaceful. Too bad he was about to ruin that with a good ol' fashion alarm clock.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto said to the pinkette.

"Yes baka?" Sakura questioned on what he wanted.

"Did anyone ever tell you. You're build like a cardboard box? Flat on all angles heheh." Naruto said as he chuckled at the end. Sakura however wasn't laughing she was red in the face from anger.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BAKA!?!?!?!?!!" She roared comically shaking the whole cave. Gaara woke up with a start to see everyone laughing. He could probably guess why.

"It's good the have you back in the land of the living Gaara." Naruto said with a kind smile as he pulled his scarf down revealing his face.

"Naruto?" Gaara asked, and got a nod in return. Gaara with everything happening around couldn't process it all. So he fainted.

"Good to have you back Gaara." Naruto said warmly as he picked up his friend and left with everyone out of the cave and back to Suna.

 **Chapter End**

 **Omake**

Sasori had just arrived at the check in station. He saw a big red man with a hornes hat, thick black beard and a purple suit.

"Ahh Sasori of the Red Sand. I was expecting you. You have killed hundred of innocent people ranging from men, women and children. DOWN YOU GO!!!" He roared the last part and he slammed gis gavel down on his desk. Sasori was falling down a blackhole into hell.

"My precious Mahogany desk. I love the way that sounds. Mahogany" He said to himself getting sweatdrops from the other devils.

 **Hell** Sasori didn't know what all happened. Frankly he didn't really care much either.

"Sasori-danna you made it." Came an annoying voice that Sasori knew all too well. Then he remembered something.

"Deidara. Naruto told me to tell you. You're still a tranny." Sasori said emotionlessly.

Deidara twitched and twitched again. Then he yelled out with all of his Manly Rage/Female Fury.


	4. Sands of Time

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto or Legend of Zelda.

Note: Hey guys its King of the boo's. I'm glad you guys like my story so far. Naruto will gain certain items from Ocarina of time. I won't spoil it for you so you'll just have to wait and see what items he gets. Now on with the story. :-)

0000000000

Chapter 4: Sands of Time

0000000000

Naruto and the gang had just arrived back in Suna. He was tired despite barely breaking a sweat against two of the weakest Akatsuki members. He hadn't had any sleep and with Sai around he had to really be cautious. He wasn't afraid of Sai; fat from it. The guy would probably report back to Danzo if he didn't keep a watch on him. He could always make clones, but that would be too suspicious.

The trip to Suna wasn't exciting. To be honest it was bleak and boring. Nobody tried to lighten the atmosphere with a joke or tried to be happy. Gaara was eyeing Naruto with suspicion. Which greatly suprised the blonde. He would've thought Gaara would be happy for him being strong and potentially saving his village from anymore threats.

So he settled for ignoring his friends suspicious looks. He was getting really annoyed with them all if he we're to be honest.

"I'm going to walk around and get some air. You guys go to the hotel without me. I'll be there later." Naruto said flatly as he walked away not even bothering to get an answer from the two.

 **In the Desert**

Naruto trudged through the sand hoping to clear his mind on everything. Gaaras suspicious looks hurt alot. He would've thought that him and Gaara we're brothers due to the burden they carried. He really needed to stop lowering his guard around people even if they were his 'friends'.

In the ninja world anyone can betray you. That includes friends and or parental figures. He'd seen it all happen on his trip. He saw Children get sold out by their parents for money. He'd seen wifes raped by their husband and multiple men. He made himself watch it. Why you may ask? He needed the reality check. He needed to know just how the world really worked. He trusted Hinata with his life despite everything else. She was a shame to her clan due to her gentle and caring nature.

He loved everything about Hinata. The eay she laughed, the way she smiled, even the way she would keep him in line. He loved her. Nothing would ever change his feelings for his shy princess.

He loved Tsunade like a mother. He also knew as Hokage she would choose the village first as it is a priority to do so. Jiraiya was the same way despite the perverts unwillingness to train him in anything relevant. The guy was simply a terrible teacher.

The only people who didn't send him any suspicious looks we're Kakashi, Hinata, Gai, Lee, Neji, Shino, and Kurenai. He was grateful to them. He had enough on his plate to deal with. Like finding out where the hell the Akatsuki had relocated to. It was stressful to him because of his status as a jinchuriki. They were bound tocome after him sooner or later.

He then felt a tingiling sensation on the back of his hand. He saw a triangle made up of three triangles. The bottom left one was glowing on the back of his hand. He decided to use the **Eye of Truth** to look for anything out of place.

As soon as he activated the magnifying glass he saw a pad with the same triangle on it. It looked and felt to be made out of stone. He looked up and saw a giant rocl formation with what looked like a female gypsy carved into the stone. He also saw an opening at the bottom and decided to check it out.

He also saw a tablet appear at his feet. He picked up and read it out loud. _"The flow of time is always cruel... its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it... A thing that does not change with time is a memory of younger days..."_ Naruto repeated and suddenly the temple started to shake and change. He went inside to see what was going on.

 **In The Temple**

Naruto was awed at what he saw. This place was huge! He saw a staircase in the middle of the room that was in between two cobra statues with inscriptions on them.

He also saw a beautiful shield on the wall after you climb the stairs. It was red outlined with a mirror center a crescent moon with a 4 point star in between the tips, with another design he couldn't describe at the bottom. He saw an inscription below the shield. _"Those who can reflect all evil...Shall defend himself with the **Mirror Shield**."_ He read to himself.

He took the shield off the wall and placed it on his back. It felt right to wield this shield (Made a rhyme).

So with the shield on his back he went to leave the temple until he saw something suprising in front of him. It was a translucent body of his mother!!

 _"Hello sochi. I haven't much time. Take out your instrument and follow my lead."_ She said gently as Naruto pulled out a mini harp.

Kushina started to play a lovely tune with Naruto mimicing her movements. All of the sudden an orange light appeared around Naruto and his harp. As quickly as it appeared it vanished.

 _"You have 5 more places to visit sochi. Each place holds an item like that shield that you have. Each time you have gained an item i will be there to teach you a melody to warp to these locations._ _You have to travel to a place **Under Water** , a **Volcano** , a **Forest** , a **Graveyard** , and the **Center of all points**. Each area you get close to. Your triforce will light up the closer you get. I love you sochi, and good luck i'll be waiting." _She said as her spirit vanished without a trace.

Naruto shed a single tear. He finally met his mother. He now had a purpose beyond fighting the Akatsuki and maybe he could use these items to aid him in his ultimate battle.

With everything set he decided to leave before all of his 'friends' got suspicious.

As he left ge never noticed a dark skinned red hair woman with white pants and low cut shirt and a gem on her forehead smiling as he walked away.

 _"He is the one."_ She said before she too vanished without a trace.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto arrived back in Suna. He got questioned by Sakura. Which he ignored, anything she had to say to him wasn't as important as all the things going through his mind.

He wanted to being peace to the world, but the world has been this eay long before he was even born. From the history he read about his tribe the world has been in chaos before the age of the sage of six paths which was only about 2 to 300 years ago. his tribe existed for thousands of years. Now he was the last of his tribe. He had a legacy to carry out.

He didn't agree with any of the sages sons ways of bringing peace. Power only causes thirst for more power. Love only brings hatred to those who lose their loved ones. He didn't believe in peace for the world but rather peace within specific people. He would start his own village without hatred or positions of power. Everyone in the village would be trained to defend themselves not to start a war with a village just to see who the mightiest is.

He hated that about all the villages. They believed if you had the most power you we're the strongest with no equal. Men, women and children died for a pointless purpose. To prove strength? What good is your name or strength if you're dead?

He decided to ask for a few months leave after they got back to the village.

(2 days later)

It was time for the Konoha ninjas to return back to their village. Naruto said bye to Gaara and his siblings but they just sent him a small glare which he returned ten fold with a hige ammount of killing intent. They and everyone else froze up with fear. Naruto was tired of all of them giving him glares and looks of suspicion.

He left so quick he left a huge sandstorm in his wake with Hinata and all the others who still cared for him on his tail.

Hinata was worried for her boyfriend. She also saw the looks they we're giving Naruto. She was furious at them. If they hated him so much ehy didn't they just speak up instead of glaring at him?

She would try and talk to Naruto about what's been bothering him lately.

 **Konoha** Naruto arrived first and went to his home to take a shower. He left everything locked for only Hinata to come in to their home.

He was upset about the way Gaara treated him. He had tried to tall with him more, but he just wouldn't say anything. The glares reminded him of his childhood. The villagers would always beat him and smile while doing it. Whenever he recovered he would get icier glares and the beatings increased each time. He had enough. He was only human and he had a breaking point as well. When he was young he thought maybe their hatred would pass seeing that what happened long ago would eventually be forgotten. He was so naive.

If anything their hatred increased with each year he grew. They never wanted him here. Nobody did except a handful of people. They also weren't enough to keep him here forever.

From now on he took orders from no one. Not even Tsunade the woman he looked to as a mother. While she didn't do anything wrong he wasn't going to be bossed around by anyone anymore. He gad bigger plans with his life and that didn't include being Konoha's weapon until he died.

If things tied his hands then he would have to slaughter all of Konoha. He could do it he was sure of that. Fact is what would all the people who still cared for him think if he did all of this? He didn't want to even think about that. After Gaaras betrayal he had his eyes opened omce again to the reality of the world. He knew of the Akatsukis goals. Collect the tailed beasts to resurrect the Ten Tails to being destruction on the lands and then cast an enternal genjutsu off the moons surface to trap everyone in a fake world where all is peaceful and no wars or hatred.

While the plan was noble they forget to put in the fact that they were going to enslave every human being just for a fake world with fake peace. Controlling ones will is not the way to peace, but neither is love or hoping that people will come to understand each other. People have been this way even before the Sage of Six Paths. So Asura so sure that he could bring peace? Hashirama only made things worst by giving away tailed beasts to other rival villages to hopefully gain peace. Alot of good that did. The only thing that did was ensure more deaths of people everywhere. Even innocent civilians suffered for his mindless decision.

 _ **"Then why don't you fix that idiot's mistakes"**_ Said a demonic voice in his head. Which happened to be the Kyubi.

 _'Do you think i can? People of Iwa, Kiri, Kumo, Taki, Suna and Konoha have become so reliant on there jinchuriki. Do you think i can stop all of them and take the tailed beasts away?'_ Naruto asked the fox who snorted in amusement.

 _ **"Whenever you can control all of my power you can easily wipe those disgusting villages off the face of the planet."**_ The fox boasted confidently. Naruto had to agree it was a sound argument. Kyubi was the strongest of the tailed beasts, and add in to the fact that there were no more seal masters that could take on a perfect jinchuriki. He nodded in agreement with the Kyubi.

 _'I guess your right. Humanity now-a-days has fallen to an all time low. If we can take away their tailed beasts then maybe they will see they are the same as everyone else. After all a scale with nothing on it is perfectly balanced.'_ Naruto said to the fox.

 _ **"Yes, starting tomorrow i'm going to give you more access to my chakra and help you control it. I don't like me or my siblings being used as weapons. The sage never created us for that."**_ The fox said as he cut off the connection.

Naruto laid down on his bed. Before drifting to sleep he thought _'A balance is needed. I will bring perfect balance to the world. I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The last Sheikah!'_ **End Chapter** Note: Naruto after he masters the Kyubis chakra will have no equal. He will be able to take on all 5 of the major villages without much effort seeing as none of them specialize in Sealing arts now that Minato is dead. Yamato can't supress a perfect jinchuriki no matter the number of tails. Jiraiya doesn't have enough knowledge to suppress a tailed beast like his student did.

Also i will be putting up a poll for the items in each area that Naruto will find. I will give the options and i want you guys to pick the one you feel will help Naruto the most.

 **Forest Temple:** Fairy Bow or Hookshot

 **Fire Temple:** Megaton Hammer or Fire Tunic

 **Shadow Temple:** Hover Boots or Bombchus

 **Light Temple:** Master Sword or Golden Gauntlets

 **Water Temple:** Iron Boots or Water Tunic

You guys have free reign over the choices. I won't be updating any chapters until all have been answered. Seeing as i need time to make up scenarios and plots on how to egt each item. Oh on another note. He won't be doing the Dungens like the video game. Reason being as it would take to long to write and none of it would fit in with all Narutos trying to do. Peace Out!


	5. The Quest Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Legend of Zelda.

Note: Hey guys back again with another chapter. I'll try and update twice a week, but no promises. I have a very busy workload on my plate doing housework for my grandmother seeing as she is physically unable to. Anyway i will not be using zelda items as alot of people have brought it up as being redundant. I agree completely. The mirror shield is staying however i'll make my own modifications to it so it can be used for Naruto. Anyway on with the story hope you enjoy!

0000000000

Chapter 5: The Quest Begins

0000000000

Naruto awoke from his deep sleep. He hated the sun with a burning passion (pun intended). All he wanted to do was blow up the gas ball with his 'Scary Glare' but it was to no avail.

Today he would ask Tsunade or more like state to her that he was leaving the village again to go on his quest. He needed to find all of the temples before he fought the Akatsuki. He didn't much care about his fellow jinchuriki after the Gaara incident. He had all but nulled his friendship with the sand user as well as anyone who associated with him.

He was cut off from his thoughts by a knock on his door. Hinata was still in bed next to him in her cut little pyjamas it was technically feety pyjamas with a hood that made her look so adorable. He got up without waking his girlfriend and went to the door.

He was suprised to see who it was when he opened it.

 _Few Minutes Prior_

Kurenai didn't think she would be having these conflicting feelings. She was in a relationship with Asuma, but the man was unhygenic as well as inconsiderate. He smoked any and everywhere despite how many times she told him it bothered her. He would always shrug and try and kiss her only to be rejected each time.

He also tried to make a move on her. It ended up with her putting him in a gay fantasy genjutsu. It was very entertaining to watch as he threw up and screamed as he ran away from the projection. Thats what led her here. She had no idea why she was so set with seeing Naruto.

If anyone asked her 3 years ago if she had a crush on the blonde she would have spat out a no before they could finish the rest of that sentence. That would've been what she said until she saw how much he matured and stopped acting like an idiot with a one track mind.

She was also happy for her student if not a little jealous of her. She would kill for a man like Naruto. He was sweet, caring, considerate of Hinatas feelings. Basically all the things Asuma wasn't to her. She didn't want to be put on a pedestal, but she wanted to be treated like an equal not some common housewife. She worked herself to the bone to get where she was today.

She cut herself off from her thoughts as she knocked on the door. After a few minutes the door opened.

 _Present Time_

Kurenai couldn't help but let her eyes roam Narutos sculpted muscular body. He had a perfect 8 pack that rippled with each breathe he took. His pectorials looked as hard as rocks, but also as soft as pillows. His arms weren't buffed out but they were muscular and toned enough to fit his build. His face was perfectly sculpted along with his whisker marks and spikey blonde hair that was done in the same style as it was when he returned to the village. It gave him an elegant yet feral look. He looked so beautiful just standing there as the sun lit up the right spots on his body. It gave him an un-earthly glow as if he was an angel that came from heaven.

Naruto was also checking her out. She still wore her bandage dress with the red mesh and sleeve on her arm. She wore no make up which made her natural beauty flow even more so. Her curly hair was a little tamer and put into a loose bun. All in all she looked like a goddess. He wanted to bow down and say "I'm not worthy" over and over again until she smacked him.

"Kurenai-sensei, what a suprise. Would you like to come in?" Naruto offered as he stepped aside.

"S-sure Naruto-kun." She said nervously. Now that was something that caught Naruto's attention. She never really used that suffix before. He shrugged it off it didn't really bother him any to use such an affection addition to his name.

After he let her in he started to boil some jasmine tea. It was a very rare but very delectable tea he had discovered on his journey to Tea country. He found the herbs and some others to mix with it created his own brand of tea.

He gave a cup to Kurenai and saved one for Hinata whenever she woke up. After a few minutes of silence Naruto began the conversation.

"So Kurenai-sensei what brings you to my humble abode?" Naruto asked in a joking manner getting a soft giggle from the red eyed beauty.

"Just thought I'd stop by and see how you and Hinata were doing, and just to talk." Kurenai said smoothly thinking she could lie to Naruto so easily about the real reason she was here.

Fate wasn't on Kurenais side today as Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"Maa maa Kurenai-sensei no need to be dishonest. Just tell me why you're really here." Naruto said casually as if she wasn't lying to him. The black haired woman sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

"Its...It's Asuma." She said a little angrily.

"Mhm. What about him?" Naruto replied

"He's.. Just so inconsiderate of my feelings. He doesn't treat me like a i'm a trained kunoichi, but like a common housewife who should stay in line and do what he says." Kurenai said with a sad sigh. Asuma was sweet at first, but then started to get more obnoxious and irratating.

"Well. Im not sure what to say about that. Maybe you guys should call off the relationship if it isn't working? I mean Hinata is my first girlfriend and we seem to be doing just fine." Naruto stated somewhat confused on what to tell her since he never went through lovers spats before.

She nodded. She didn't know Naruto had never been in a relationship before sans Hinata. So it was easy to tell he didn't know what to do in situations like hers, because he had never experienced it.

"Well if it's any consolation. You are a beautiful woman who deserves a great guy to admire you for what you do instead of either putting you on a pedestal or making you feel weak and helpless." Naruto said gently to raven haired woman. She smiled at Naruto in appreciation before pecking him on the cheek.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. Maybe we can talk again sometime?" She suggested to the blonde.

"I'd like that." Naruto replied happily.

 _2 Hours Later_

Naruto arrived at Hokage tower. It was the time to tell Tsunade that he was leaving the village to go visit the temples. He had no idea what awaited him at each temple, but he was a little excited.

He knocked on the door getting a loud 'Enter' for a response. He opened the door to see his mother figure downing a bottle of sake like it was sugar water. She also had so much paperwork on her desk you could barely see the blinde woman.

"Naruto what do you want?" She asked gently, but sternly.

Sigh* "Probably not going to like what i'm about to say. I've decided to leave the village for a little bit." Naruto said to the older blonde.

"Absolutely not! You will not leave the village especially with the Akatsuki after you!" Yelled the furious busty blonde.

"You don't get it _Tsunade-sama_ i wasn't asking your permission. I was simply stating to you what was going to happen." Naruto retorted back with venom in his voice.

"What makes you think you can override MY authority?!" Questioned/Demanded Tsunade.

"The simple fact of the matter that you don't own me. Konoha doesn't own me. I'm free to do as i please since i'm a jinchuriki i have the same travel rights at you and the pervert." Naruto stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Oh? Just where does it state that jinchuriki have travel rights?" Questioned Tsunade.

"Your grandmother Mito Uzumaki who is also my great-aunt said and i quote _"Jinchuriki are to be given freedom to leave the village to train or to get away from the populace should said jinchuriki feel the the citizens of Konoha make them feel threatened or unwanted they have the right to leave, and come back on their own accord."_ Just the way she wrote it." He said to his cousin.

Tsunade looked through the law book and nearly dropped her jaw. There it was in bold the exact words the younger blonde had recited to her. She had no choice, but to let him leave should he want to. She sighed, and rubbed her temples this was so troublesome.

"Fine, but you only get 6 to 8 months. If you are not back here within that time i will be sending Jiraiya after you got it?" Tsunade said sternly.

Naruto snorted at the thought of the pervert tracking him down. He would probably hit every hotsprings on the way to retrieve him and hit the same ones on the eay back. He truly was an ignorant fool when it came to responsibility.

"Fine whatever. Just don't get mad at me when he proves to be incompetent." Naruto said as he Shunshin'd away in a blinding flash that stunned all of occupants in the room.

"I miss the old Naruto." Tsunade said depressingly before glaring at the paperwork that seemed to be growing by the minute as she chugged down more of her precious sake.

 _With Naruto_

Naruto was packing all of the things he would need for his trip. He brought some medical supplies, food, water, clothes as well as stuff to make a shelter and fire. He also packed all of his weapons and sealed them on the palms of his hands. He also had his Mirror shield on his back.

He had a feeling he would need it, and he needed to make some modifications to it. He needed to make it to where it could reflect and absorb all ninjutsu. As he finished packing he saw his girlfriend standing in their bedroom doorway.

"Yes Hina-hime?" Naruto asked the beautiful bluenette.

"Where are you going Naru-koi?" Hinata askes gently while staring into his eyes.

"I'm going on a small trip out of the village to do some important things." Naruto replied.

"Can i come with you?" Hinata asked softly.

"I don't think it would be safe hime. The places i'm going aren't anything like anyone of this era have seen. Theres also no telling if these places could take away chakra so you would be defenseless and i wouldn't be able to protect you." Naruto said trying to reason with his girlfriend.

"Naruto if i wasn't sure i could handle myself i wouldn't have asked to go." She said without the affectionate suffix. Naruto knew she was serious about this. He sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He could handle Tsunade, Sakura and Ayame giving him the glare, but he fell to pieces when Hinata did it.

"Fine you can come, but don't expect me to bail you out okay?" He said gently. He was worried about what her presence would cause. It's not that he wouldn't protect her, but the temples could have many creatures much stronger then himself in it.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Just don't expect me to save you when you get into trouble either Naru-koi." She said the last part seductively.

Naruto nodded with a small blush. Women were so troublesome.

 _With Naruto and Hinata_

After they were all packed they headed out of the village. They didn't need to be confronted by the other rookies or their senseis sans Kakashi or Kurenai.

"Alright Hinata the first place is Kiri then Kumo, Forest Country, Iron Country, and Lastly back to Konoha. What we are looking for is medallions that look like this." Naruto said as he pulled out his Spirit Medallion that was orange with a split yin-yang symbol in the middle.

"So what happens when we find all of these Naru-koi?" Hinata asked curiously.

"I wish i knew. All i know is my mom when i met her in the Spirit Temple said that they were important. Now lets go since we only have about 8 months to visit all the temples." Said Naruto as he jumped off towards Kiri.

"You are still a mystery Naru-koi." Said Hinata softly with a smile as she followed after he boyfriend.

They didn't see a certain redhead apparition watching them smiling.

 _"You've grown so much...Sochi"_ Said the apparition as she vanished.

 **Chapter End.**

Note: Long chapter. Tell me what you guys think. Good or Bad? This is my first fanfic that I'm trying to finish. I know i have bad grammar. Blame half of that on auto correct simce im doing this all on my phone.

Also i will have some temple bosses from Ocarina of time to fight Naruto and they give him a reward if he beats them. I won't tell you guys yet since i don't know yet.

See you next time!


	6. Water Temple

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto or Legend of Zelda.

Note: This storys pairings are locked in. Naruto x Hinata x Kurenai x Konan are the pairings. I don't want to overwhelm myself with so many woman. I'd have to write on how they met and how they developed as a couple and such, and i can only do so many without my brain frying. Anyway here's a new chapter for you guys.

00000000

Chapter 6: Water Temple

00000000

Naruto and Hinata had travelled for about 3 days to get to Kiri. Hinata didn't have Narutos insane stamina so they had to stop and rest for a few hours each break.

Naruto didn't mind in the least. He likes to view the scenery without being on a mission and not admire the sites. He loved nature and just about everything about it. All animals loved him for some strange reason. He figured it was due to the fox sealed in him that he attracted wildlife to him due to the Kyubi leaking his chakra every once in a while.

He also thought about something else that was troubling. The Akatsuki. They already started to make their move as given evidence on his ex friend Gaara. He knew they would send Itachi and Kisame after him again like they did when he was a kid. Except this time they were going to be fighting to capture him not test his abilities. He needed to train some more. He also wished Hinata didn't come with him for this particular reason.

He knew the Akatsuki would use an underhanded ability and take her hostage in exchange for himself. She would be caught so easily. She wasn't weak especially since he started to train her. She just wasn't at Itachi or Kisames level.

Then there was his 'best friend'. Sasuke Uchiha the last of his clan besides his elder brother Itachi Uchiha. The guy had tried to murder him in cold blood to go to Konohas greatest traitor since Madara Uchiha. Orochimaru had more or less made Sasuke about Jonin level or a bit above. The snake may have been elated to have Sasuke, but even he wasn't a fool. He wouldn't make Sasuke stronger then himself for fear of betrayal and possibly his death.

He also came to terms with something. If he saw Sasuke Uchiha he would kill him on sight and drag his corpse back to Konoha as proof. They would probably hate him more, but he could care less what they thought about him. If you have to live your life based on other peoples expectations then you might as well do something they wouldn't dare think you would. He would betray the village soon after he went to all the temples and start his own village with no war, no violence aside from friendly spars for training, no political bullshit of any kind that would put anyone above the other. EVERYONE would be equal no matter who was stronger. They were all human beings, and they could all die from a mortal wound just like the other could.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice they were coming upon the mist village.

"Naru-koi pay attention." Hinata said gently as she shook him a little to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh Hina-hime something wrong?" Naruto asked his girlfriend.

"Yes you were spacing out. We're here at the mist village." She said with a small smile.

Sure enough Naruto looked up and saw they had arrived. He looked around the vast body of water surrounding the village to feel the presence of anything that wasn't chakra related.

He decided that it was time to go for a swim. He took out a seal with the kanji for 'air' on it and placed it on himself as well as Hinata. Basically what the seal did was take the air from the water and covert it into breathable air for the user.

"Lets go for a swim Hina-hime." Naruto said as he grabbed her hand and they both jumped in.

Since they virtually had an unlimited air supply they had time to look at all the marine life. It was beautiful looking at it from all the sea creatures perspective. You could see coral reefs of all colors decorating the rocks. The sunlight hitting underwater from the surface giving it a sparkle all in all it was a perfect picture.

Narutos hand started to glow as he realized his mark was reacting to the temple nearby. He pulled Hinata with him as he felt his mark vibrate more and more the closer he got to it.

About 10 minutes of hunting he found what seemed to be the place. It was a cave of sorts so he swam down to the entrance. Naruto and Hinata had swam through the dark cave and came up to an air pocket where the real entrance was.

After they got out of the water they looked around in shock. There was a giant square pillar in the middle of the room with all sorts of doors on each side. He didn't worry about all that seeing as his mother told him that all he would need to do was confront the creatures living in the temples of Fire, Water, Forest and Shadow.

He looked at two huge creature like pillars across from the big pillar in the middle of the room. That was his destination. He grabbed Hinata getting a suprised squeak and jumped onto the platform.

He set his girlfriend down and motioned for her to follow him. As they walked through the door they were suprised yet again. There was a slanted waterfall with moving vertical platforms on it leading down to a pit of infinite darkness.

Seeing as all they had to do was jump across it was no big deal, but seriously how do they put this crap in the temple? It was more advanced them some of the stuff back in Konoha.

They made it to boss door which was big and fit it's description of the final door. As soon as he and Hinata approached the door it lifted up giving them access to the final room.

They walked through and the door slammed down behind them enough to suprise them. They turned their attention away from the door and into the water. It looked more blue then regular water; almost as if it was alive..

Without warning some shot out of the water and grabbed Hinata and threw her across the room knocking her unconscious.

"HINATA!!" Naruto cried out to his girlfriend seeing her hurt and unconscious. He not reply so he decided to face this creature on his own.

Naruto looked at the creature in question. It was a serpant like shape of water with a nucleus moving up and down inside of it.

 ** _"Child of the Sheiks, What brings you to intrude in my temple."_** The creature stated in a gurgilly deep voice.

"Great spirit of the water temple i mean no disrespect i just came to claim the medallion that lays within this temple." Naruto said trying to appease the water spirit.

 ** _"So polite, i guess i can grant you a boon. Only after you defeat me in combat will you find your way to the room of the sages and be gifted with the medallion like many others before you. My name is Morpha let us BEGIN!"_** The now named Morpha said as he morphed back into the water.

Naruto was now on his guard. This wasn't a ninja with a solid mass that could be hit with anything he had. This was Morpha the water temple spirit so he had to play this safe.

Morpha jumped out of the water and attempted to grab Naruto only for Naruto to dodge quickly thanks to his reflexes. He pulled out a kunai and some ninja wire to create a make-shift rope dart to grab the nucleus.

After he was done he swung it a few times to check its durability and then launched it at the nucleus. It peirced the fleshy mass and he took this opportunity to slash it with his Tanto a few times until Morpho moved back into the water.

Naruto watched for any movements and jumped out of the way before Morpho tried to grab him again. He pulled his rope dart out and grabbed the nucleus again and slashed it making Morpho retreat back into the water.

He could feel Morpho weakening. Just a few more hits and this would be over. He was caught up in his thoughts he didn't see Morpho rise out of the water and grab him until it was too late. He was 'eaten' then spit back out into the spikes surrounding the area. Luckily for him it only caused a flesh wound instead of something more severe.

After he shook off the pain in his back he looked for Morpho again. He saw his chance and launched his rope dart at the nucleus making it come out into the open for a final round of slashes from his tanto.

Morpho screeched in pain before he disolved back into water making it return to its original color. He saw a blue portal like pad in the center of the water and picked up Hinata and went inside of it.

He was suddenly seeing stars dance across his vision and blacked out unaware of all that was going on.

 _Few Minutes Later_

Naruto awoke to a room that was dark with blue crystal like surroundings and he was on a pad. He looked down and immediately saw the mark that was on his hand except this one had all the triangles glowing gold instead of just one. He also saw bigger versions of the medallions he was suppose to be obtaining. He looked around for the water medallion and saw a pair of feet standing on it.

He followed the feet up and saw a beautiful fish like woman with long fins on her arms and legs. A sizable bust and beautiful face that looked more human then aquatic.

 _"My name is Ruto. I am the sage of the water temple. Congratulations on beating Morpha, now i shall bestow upon you my power along with the water medallion"_ Ruto saud as she raised her hands up to the top of black sky and the medallion fell and floated above Narutos head as he grabbed it.

 _"Now that you have the Spirit and Water Medallion you can fuse the two with your tanto and use their power to change the size and shape of the weapon. Be warned the one called 'Madara' is waiting for you after you visit all the temples. Also the ones that were once close to you shall betray you"_ She said the last part cryptically as she vanished from the plane.

Naruto also disappeared from the room in a flash of white light.

 _Real World_

Naruto was transported with Hinata on top of the water temple above the ocean. He was trying to piece together what Ruto had said to him.

 _"The ones who were once close to you, shall betray you."_ The words kept repeating over and over in his head, but still didn't make any sense. He knew it wasn't Hinata, Kurenai or Tsunade or Jiraiya for sure. He would have to think about it as he headed back to his 'home'.

As he left the same red headed woman looked proudly at him as she vanished as if she wasn't even there. She said something that carried on in the wind.

 _"Shadows of the past, will always follow you my sochi."_ She said as her voice died out in the wind.

 **End Chapter 6.**

So what did you guys think? Like the new chapter? Hate it? If you like all the fights and stuff then ill add them in all the temples. The bosses of the temple will be on par with the tailed beasts in power like Volvagia, Bongo Bongo. Phantom Ganon will be a suprise for you all. Also Impa won't be the sage of the shadow temple in this story it will also be a suprise but you're more the welcome to guess who it is. Until Next time KingoftheBoos out!!!


	7. Note:

I regret to inform my readers that i am cancelling this story. I have simply lost to motivation to continue with it. Its up for adoption for any one who wants to continue it.


End file.
